


Lost & Found

by starker_thorki



Series: Marvel [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Marvel Universe, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_thorki/pseuds/starker_thorki
Summary: this fan-fiction contains spoilers for: Avengers endgame





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> request at @starker-thorki on tumblr

Everyone was fighting for their lives, their homes, their planet, this was it, all or nothing.

Tony had just been put on his ass by one of Thanos' minions when out of nowhere, Peter was helping him off of the floor. Tony didn't think it was real, Peter was back. His boy, alive.

"Wow Mr Stark! Hey man! The last 5 years ...-" Peter started rambling on about being in the soul stone and how it's been five years but Tony was not paying attention at all. He was shocked. Taking in Peter's form in front of him, he didn't hesitate to walk towards the boy and pull him in for a hug.

"Oh. This is nice." Peter says as he hugs him back tightly.

 

 

\----

Somewhere along the line, he lost Peter and had his own battle with Thanos with the infinity gauntlet. Thanos wins and get's a hold of it. Tony rushes at Thanos but gets knocked back instantly.

"I am inevitable" Thanos tells Tony whilst snapping his fingers. Much to Thanos' surprise, nothing seems to happen. He looks to Tony.

Tony looks straight back into Thanos' eyes and smirks while showing all six stones sitting in his iron gauntlet that he had stolen from him while lunging at him.

Tony knows that this is most likely going to kill him, but it needs to be done, he knows it needs to be done and that it needs to be him. It just gets confirmed as he looks to Dr. Strange and he holds up one digit indicating one chance and that is Tony's motivation. "I am Iron Man" Tony says as he snaps his fingers.

Blinding light rolls over the battlefield and Tony goes numb.

One by one Thanos' army crumbles to dust. It was done. Earth was saved.

"Mr Stark!" Peter yells to him and runs to his side. "Omg Mr Stark. We did it! You did it. Wow. Hey. Mr Stark, can you hear me? It's Peter."

Tony doesn't have any energy and his body falls to the ground.

"Mr Stark!?" Peter asks whilst pulling Tony's body into his arms. "You're gonna be okay. It's alright. You're fine. Keep looking at me." By this point Peter's eyes are filled with tears.

Rhodey and Pepper join Peter by Tony's side. "He needs Treatment right away! Call everyone here now Peter, please!" Rhodey exclaims. Peter leaves Tony in Pepper's arms and rushes to do the task immediately.

"Stay with me Tony. You stay with me now." Pepper talks to him but that is all he heard as his vision goes blurry and he passes out.

\----

Tony wakes up in a familiar room, which just so happens to be at Dr Strange's housing. He looks to his left with a heavy sting in his neck and finds Peter asleep in the chair just next to the bed that Tony is recovering in. Tony couldn't help but stare at Peter's face. He seemed unsettled but at peace at the same time.

Suddenly Peter jerks awake with a small gasp and his watery eyes land on Tony's.

Peter is out of his chair and onto the floor beside Tony's bed in a heartbeat. "Mr Stark. You're awake. You scared me man. I thought you were lost. I thought.. I though-" Peter couldn't finish the sentence as tears start to flow over his cheeks.

"It's okay kid. I'm here. It's a miracle, really, but i'm here." Tony says, struggling through the pain to reach over to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay Tony. I mean, Mr Stark. It's been a few days, we thought-" Peter sighs.

"Care to fill me in on missing details?" Tony says with a small smile.

Peter returns to the chair he was previously in and brings it closer to Tony and begins to tell him about the last few days and how he got his treatment that he needed.

Tony was glad for this moment and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he watched Peter intently. Peter was glowing, nothing like how he looked while he was sleeping.

A miracle. Tony thought to himself. A miracle indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> @starker-thorki


End file.
